Wish Come True
by Tailia
Summary: This is a NaruXHina story. I love this coupling. It's about Hinata first falling in love with them and eventually it progresses into Hinata trying to get the courage to ask Naruto out. yay.
1. Chapter 1

**Wish Come True**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. No matter how much I wish I did it is not true…how sad…now…on to the fanfic!_

**Author's Note: Okay, this fanfic is set when Naruto is 15 and Hinata is 16. The first chapter is, obviously, set five years previous, when Naruto and Hinata were still at the academy.**

**Chapter One: Someday**

**Five Years Ago**

"My name's Hyuuga Hinata. I-I'm kind of a quiet person really…but I'm not a bad person or anything…I-I umm…" said Hinata who was staring at her feet as she introduced herself to her class at the ninja academy. Mostly everyone just smiled at her. '_I wonder if I'll make any friends this year…' _Hinata thought.

"HEY ANYONE KNOW A HINATA HERE?" yelled Uzumaki Naruto who had just entered the classroom. "I'm supposed to bring her a note from Iruka-sensei." Continued Naruto.

Hinata took one look at the younger boy and blushed such a deep red that she quite literally, looked like a tomato. Her heart was beating fast and her breath was coming out heavily. It was love at first sight. Hinata had fallen for Naruto.

"You're Hinata right?" asked Naruto to Hinata

"…Y-yes…"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be Hokage some day. Here's your note!" he said with a cheerful smile on his face.

Hinata could have fainted. In fact, she almost did. She watched Naruto's every step out of the classroom. "Um, Hinata?" said the teacher. "You can take your seat now."

'_That boy, Naruto was so cute. I-I..he's so cheerful…I love that…even though everyone makes fun of him. He's so brave. I wish I was like him. Maybe then he'll like me…' _Thought Hinata.

Hinata watched him whenever she could. She admired his courage to stand up to people, even when he made himself look like a fool. She didn't care. To her he was the bravest, and most handsome person she had ever met. He was not only her crush, but her hero.

'_Someday, I'll be able to speak up to him and tell him how I feel about him…' _Hinata thought as she watched him trying to impress the other kids out on the playground.

**Author's Note: Yea, Naruto is just the type of guy who would tell a person their goal in life even if they just met :) Hooray for optimism. So, how was it? Give me feedback. I called this chapter one but it's more of a prologue… whoopsie . But this is going to be a NaruXHina story mostly on Hinata's point of view.**


	2. Encouragement

**Wish Come True**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. No matter how much I wish I did it is not true…how sad…now…on to the fanfic!_

**Author's Note: Okay, this fanfic is set when Naruto is 15 and Hinata is 16. **

**Chapter Two: Encouragement**

"Hinataaaaaa!" yelled Ino as she ran alongside Sakura towards Hinata.

"Y-yes?"

"Wanna hang out at the ramen stand?" asked Sakura

"Come on Hinata! It's been a while since we've hung out!" said Ino

"O-okay!"

_At the ramen stand…_

Hinata, Sakura, and Ino ordered ramen and sat down. They talked about just about everything…well…almost everything…

"Sooo…Hinata, are you ever gonna ask Naruto out?" asked Ino slyly.

"U-uhmm…w-well yes…eventually…"stuttered Hinata.

"You really should ask him out!" encouraged Sakura.

"YEA! He really likes you!" said Ino.

"R-really? You m-mean it!" asked Hinata looking up hopefully even though she was still pushing her fingers together as a shy habit.

"Mmm-hmm!" agreed Ino who had just stuffed some ramen into her mouth.

"GO GET HIM SISTA'!" yelled Sakura loudly, shoving her fist in the air. Hinata seemed a little shocked by Sakura's outburst but was happy and laughed.

'_Mmm…maybe all I needed was a little encouragement' _thought Hinata. '_I'll definitely ask him soon...'_

**Author's Note: Hiya there! Tailia here! Do you like how the story is progressing so far? I hope you do! Please give feedback. FYI: this fanfic won't have big chapters just so you know. But please tell me if you think that they are _too _short! See you next chapter!**


End file.
